Pain and Pleasure
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: Grimmjow wants a rematch with Ichigo. To lure him out, he kidnaps Orihime. Could Kindness tame Violence? Rated M for grimmie's foul mouth and a little…  anonymous reviews are accepted.


Disclaimer: If I own bleach, Aizen wouldn't be the moth man.

A/N: I LOVE GRIMMHIME! They're just so… adorable. Actually, I really never liked Orihime. She's pretty and all but she appeared too cliché of a character for me. But when Grimmie and Ulquiorra showed up…

XXX

It was a fine day that Wednesday afternoon.

Not until she sensed something unusual in the sky.

It was too familiar of a sight, for the reason that it chills her to the core.

The sky opened. Someone came out. She made a step back in shock, heart already beating against her chest. She spotted and identified him from the moment she saw him.

Cerulean hair, emerald eyes, and an evil grin; there was no mistake who he was.

"Grimmjow." She breathed.

She knew he was looking straight at her, grinning with all his might as if he'd found something he was looking for so long. Orihime swallowed. A trickle of sweat raced to her cheek.

With in a step he took, the Espada disappeared.

"Long time no see, woman." His husky voice penetrated her window as he spoke just in front of it. Orihime jerked in surprise as Grimmjow appeared. He smiled again, as he got the reaction he wanted from her. With his left hand, he forcefully opened her window though it was locked. He jumped right in, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wha…" she tried to speak but all she could think of is his presence which seemed to suffocate her off her normal thoughts.

"I see you haven't changed one bit," He said as he tilted his head, looking at her from head to toe. "Still weak and helpless."

Orihime avoided his harsh stare. It was true. Nothing really changed in herself.

"Grimmjow–"

"Shut up!" he ordered. Orihime took a few steps back again, feeling the coldness in his voice. "Listen ta me, woman." He moved towards her. She responded by walking backwards, still looking somewhere else, thinking of what she could do.

"I want a rematch with _that_ shinigami."

With this she averted her eyes to him quickly. He wants to fight with Ichigo again? But the war with Aizen ended a month ago!

"With…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Who else am I referring to, you fool? Of course it's him!"

She took a step back again.

"But Grimmjow... The war is over. Kurosaki-kun doesn't have a reason to fight you anymore."

"I do," he retorted and took some steps toward her again. She stepped back, but found that she could no longer. She already reached the wall. "And he'll have a reason, soon." He grinned again, leaning towards her. "You'll be a good girl, wouldn't you, Orihime?"

It was the first time he called her by her first name. It surprised her more than his statement a while ago, for some reason.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he grabbed her long skirt and slashed away some cloth. Ironically, Orihime didn't react. She did realize she was in trouble. What she didn't understand was why she couldn't bring herself to run or fight.

Grimmjow tied the cloth on her mouth, as well as her hands. He grabbed her by the waist and opened the garganta. Only then that she managed to snap herself out of her terror. But it was too late.

A few heartbeats past and they were in a different place.

He threw her on the ground like a doll and sat himself on the grass.

They were at a hill by a tree, somewhere in the world.

"Hmmm, hmm, hmm?" she tried to speak, as she sat properly. In annoyance, he ripped off the cloth on her mouth.

"Where are we?" she repeated her question.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" he retorted and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a cell phone.

"Whoa, Grimmjow, you have a cell –"

"This thing is used to contact people right? Call Kurosaki." He tossed it to her and ripped the cloth off her hands.

She obeyed. It was a good thing she memorized Ichigo's cell number ages ago, even though she never did call him.

"Its ringing." She said as she heard from the cell phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"Kurosaki-kun, –"

Grimmjow snatched it out of her hand. "Hey there, Shinigami."

Alarm is evident now in his voice. "Gri…Grimmjow?"

"Heh, it's a good thing ya remembered me," he grinned, "Listen, bastard. I've got your princess here with me –"

"You're alive!" the blond shinigami interrupted.

"Would I be fuckin' talking ta you now if I wasn't, idiot?" he shouted. "Now listen. I have the woman with me."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Say that again. The signal's breaking."

"COME HERE OR I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOUR WOMAN!" he threw the phone forcefully, and it rolled down the hill and landed on the rocks bellow.

"What did he say?" The orange head inquired.

"Shut the fuck up!" was his reply.

There was a long pause after that.

"I'm glad you survived."

This made Grimmjow glare at her more.

"What did you say?"

"You're alive. I think that's a good thing."

The former Espada gave out a laugh. "You really are an idiot! Have you forgotten that you're a hostage? I can kill you right now if I want to."

"You won't," she smiled. "Because you fight fair."

Grimmjow's grin dissolved. To think that someone would actually give him a nice thing like a complement pissed him off.

"Remember back then? You made me heal Kurosaki-kun so that you two could fight fairly. You could have just killed him when you saw him."

There was an indescribable urge within him to kill her, but something stopped him which made him angrier because he didn't understand why.

"Aren't you tired of fighting, Grimmjow? Aren't you tired of getting hurt? It's peaceful now. You can rest. There's no one to order you anymore. You're free."

Her smile made him freeze, literally.

"I think fighting throws you back to being a prisoner of Aizen, and I know how awful it is to be like that. Not being able to do the things you want to do; not having a choice and a voice to speak for yourself."

"I'm an Arrancar," he replied, glaring at her. "It's in my nature."

"Things can change," she reasoned. "Even things like that. Don't you want to change, Grimmjow?"

"Shut the hell up, slut." he yanked her collar, "What happened to your stupid brain? Did Buddha fucked you one night that his ideals were passed on to you?"

Orihime choked a bit by his tight grip on her clothes, but she continued. "Why do you hate shinigami so much?"

"Why are you so damn annoying?" he shouted at her face and pushed her away forcefully, making her stumble and fall to the ground. "Fuck off bitch. I'm not in the mood to ride on your stupid arguments."

"My arguments are not stupid," she defended, standing up. "If you just listen to me, then you'll see –"

In a blink of an eye, Orihime found herself pinned to a tree by her neck, already gasping for air. "You _annoy_ me, woman, more than ever before," the Arrancar hissed, anger forming to complete merciless rage, while gripping her neck. The orange head coughed as she got strangled tighter and tighter, tears forming in her eyes. Fear was evident in her. Grimmjow leered sadistically as he got his desired reaction. He released her, much to Orihime's relief. She gasped desperately for air and glanced at him.

"G-Grimmjow," she huffed and leaned at the tree. "Ple-please,"

"Since you're such a slut," he said as he took off his white jacket, "Entertain me then."

She looked at him, eyes widening in terror. The idea of entertaining him alarmed her. A guy like him could think of a lot of brutal ways to entertain himself; she had learned that in her stay in Hueco Mundo.

He pulled her by the hair, forcing her to stand very close to him. She yelped in pain as he made her look at him. His next move shocked her.

He leaned and kissed her.

He held her by the nape of the neck as he did so, tickling Orihime. She blushed at first but then she thought that it wasn't the time to be tickled. She tried to push him away but it seemed that she was powerless. She felt him move _in_ her mouth, making her stop in her efforts to escape. That is her first kiss after all. She felt her cheeks burn as the thought sank in. She was hoping her first kiss would be with Ichigo, but she already realized that wouldn't happen. She got snapped off of her thought when Grimmjow broke the kiss and tore off her shirt, then pulled the straps of her bra down.

"Stop!" she screamed and blushed even more, pulling the straps back. "Stop what you're about to do or I'll –"

Grimmjow ignored her anyway, looked at her like he could care less. He grabbed her undergarment and pulled it up, revealing what he wanted to see. Orihime immediately covered herself with her arms, although that wasn't enough because of her massive asset. She turned around and tried to run away but the Arrancar pulled her back by the arm.

"I'm not done yet," he said with a leer, and pulled her again; throwing her off of her balance hence making her fall to the ground. She screamed and tried to get up, but he got on top of her, and then kissed her again, muffling her cries. Under his harsh kiss, a dreadful thought crossed her mind.

He was going to rape her.

A tear developed from her eyes as he stopped and moved to her chest, pinning her hands to the ground so that she couldn't resist what he was going to do.

"Koten Zanshun!" she yelled, in her last efforts to escape. Her Shunshun Rikka released from their hairpin state and started flying, encircling the two of them.

"Did you think that puny power of yours will be able to hurt me?" he smirked.

Orihime's tears flowed and a sob followed. She knew he'd only crush them to bits, if he had the chance.

"Stupid girl!" He said and laughed. "You don't even stand a chance! So now, dear princess," he whispered to her ear, "Do you hate me now?"

He sneered and looked at her reaction, but got surprised.

She was looking at him with pity.

"Y-You're doing all o-of this j-just because of th-that?" she answered, a little louder than a whisper. "So that I-I'll begin to hate you?" she trailed off.

The Espada wanted to protest, but he found in himself that she might be right.

"Then you can have me."

Within a heartbeat or two, Grimmjow found himself embraced by his hostage.

"I'll never hate you no matter what you do, Grimmjow. So do whatever you want. And when you're done, promise me you'll change; for the better."

This time it was Grimmjow who stayed silent. He wanted to kill her, to make her stop saying all those words and doing those actions that disturbed him to the core of his being. He knew that all it takes to silence her is just one snap, but he couldn't even lift a finger.

"Damn it."

Orihime blinked in surprise. Before she knew it, he got away from her and took his jacket and flung it to her.

"I'm leaving." He announced and turned his back from her.

"Huh?" she clutched his jacket on her chest. "Wait –"

"Just shut up!" he ordered. He glared at her, looked more confused than a lost kitty, and opened the garganta and left.

"Inoue!"

She looked to where that voice came from. It was Ichigo, together with Rukia.

"Oh no," the raven haired shinigami ran faster to her in terror. "Inoue did you…"

"Huh?" she blinked. "What?"

"That Grimmjow… that bastard!" Rukia growled.

"Wait!" Orihime defended. "He…I…We didn't…I mean…I…"

"What's going on?" Ichigo blinked. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Idiot!" Rukia scolded. "Grimmjow _assaulted_ Inoue. Can't you see that?" she pointed to the jacket Grimmjow left.

After a moment of silence, Ichigo seemed to catch up. And when he did, his anger showed up on his face.

"That asshole." He hissed. "Rukia, can the Soul Society help us find that bastard?"

"I already contacted them." Rukia said. "They're not responding."

"Wait guys," Orihime interrupted, smiling. "I'm fine. Grimmjow didn't hurt me at all."

"What are you saying, Inoue? Look at yourself! He has disgraced you!" Kuchiki held her by the shoulders.

"No, he just…" she blushed as she recalled what happened between them, and turned away. "It's not what you think it is…"

"Wha…what?" Kuchiki blinked. "Then the two of you…" she stared at the orange head, surprised.

"W-Wait!" Inoue turned redder. "It's not that either!"

"What? What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Believe me! Grimmjow and I are not having anything weird and lovey-dovey going on!" Orihime defended, looking straight at the shinigami.

"Huh? Okay." Ichigo blinked, still having no clue. "But what's going on? I'm a little lost."

"I-It's nothing to worry about!" Orihime smiled and turned around, then wore the jacket. "L-Let's go home, okay? That's right! We mustn't miss our primetime dramas!"

"Wait, Inoue," Rukia said, looking at her seriously. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not." She answered nervously, looking away. "Nothing happened. Okay?"

"Then why are you in such state?"

"Well…" Inoue clutched the white jacket closer to her skin, "It's the mosquito's fault."

"M-Mosquito…?" Ichigo trailed off.

"There was a mosquito bugging Grimmjow. Then it landed on my chest. In his fists of anger, he hit it! But my blouse got ruined in the process. So he gave me his jacket instead. He left in a hurry because he has to watch his favourite primetime drama. That is why we must hurry! It's very bad to miss dramas, you know. It unconsciously contributes to traffic accidents. Don't you think so?"

Both of the shinigami in front of her gaped because of her epic tale.

"Let's hurry! Hurry, hurry!" Inoue stood up and pushed the two and started walking.

"I'm still confused." Ichigo murmured to Rukia.

"As long as she's safe…" Rukia trailed off, "I'm fine with her reasons."

Orihime smiled and walked with her two friends, pulling the jacket tightly. It felt warm against her skin, just like him. It smelled like him too. His reiatsu hung in the white cloth, making her feel like he's right there beside her. She shuddered, feeling the sting of his aura.

But somehow, somewhere in her mind, she liked the rush and the fear he gave her.

Yes, she knew that isn't normal, but she smiled anyway.

*Fin*

A/N: yes, Orihime is a masochist. *evil laugh* One day after watching bleach I impulsively decided to write this, that is why it's ideas are scattered, the mood changes easily and Hime-chan is out of character, I think.

After a while I got too lazy to rewrite it, so, my dear reader, if you think that what is written above is crap, I won't blame you. But, I would greatly appreciate it if you write something in the reviews. thank you.


End file.
